Labyrinthe
by Mizore
Summary: OS\ X-23 n'est pas loquace. X-23 n'a rien à cacher. Rien du tout, on vous dit. Circulez, y a rien à voir. (Fic-cadeau pour Flo'wTralala)


_**Labyrinthe**_

Les spécialistes remarqueront que j'ai pris des libertés avec l'univers original. Je sais. Que voulez-vous ? Les Voies de la fanfiction sont impénétrables.

oOo

X-23 détestait les chiffres. On se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle détestait aussi les surprises qui impliquaient de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, ainsi que les idées stupides dont elle ne comprenait pas l'objectif. En fait, si elle devait établir un classement, les idées stupides étaient probablement ce qu'elle détestait le plus, parce que ça lui donnait systématiquement l'impression qu'on se payait sa tête.

Par exemple, le fait que deux de ses équipiers aient subitement décidé de se caresser mutuellement la cuisse d'un air faussement érotique dès qu'elle apparaissait dans leur champ de vision, était une idée stupide. Elle n'avait pas encore deviné lequel des deux avait mis au point ce plan grandiose mais elle pariait volontiers sur Hellion. Elle se demandait seulement comment Angel-pince-moi-que-je-rigole avait pu se laisser convaincre. Ainsi que l'objectif de la plaisanterie, qu'elle ne comprenait décidément pas. Ils faisaient ça depuis qu'elle avait oublié de planquer l'un de ses romans, le laissant accessible à la curiosité mal placée de _certaines personnes_ qui s'étaient évidemment jeté dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

À leur décharge, le livre en question ne correspondait pas vraiment à la personnalité qu'elle laissait transparaître au grand jour, et elle concevait facilement que le paradoxe les ait amusés. Laura Kinney, alias X-23, mutante crée en laboratoire pour devenir l'arme vivante la moins loquace possible, qui lisait des histoires romantiques agrémentées de mauvaises scènes de cul, voilà qui avait dû leur sembler très, très drôle lors de leur « grande découverte ».

Il fallait dire aussi que Laura ne passait pas la plupart de son temps à découper son prochain à grands coups de griffes, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Parfois Laura se baladait dans le parc de l'Institut Charles Xavier, parfois elle faisait ses courses, et parfois même elle restait assise sur un canapé à lire un bouquin. Ce à quoi elle était précisément occupée avant que Julian Keller, alias Hellion, ne débarque dans la pièce avec la tête de celui qui s'apprêtait à faire la blague de l'année.

Il se jeta sur le canapé, à côté d'elle, s'étira avec un grand soupir démonstratif. Méfiante, Laura se concentra ostensiblement sur sa page. Julian espionna son livre par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, un peu déçu, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un thriller.

— Je reviens d'un entraînement avec Angel, dit-il au bout d'un moment, sans paraître remarquer le mur de glace qui lui servait d'interlocuteur. Il avait mal au dos, le pauvre, alors je lui ai fait un petit massage.

Il se mit alors à imiter Warren Worthington, alias Angel, recevant ledit massage en poussant des petits soupirs faussement langoureux. À vrai dire, Laura était parfaitement embarrassée. Pas par l'image mentale désastreuse qui venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit, mais plutôt parce que les deux individus qui avaient choisi de se foutre de sa gueule figuraient également parmi les rares dont elle éprouvait des scrupules à émasculer. Était-elle donc condamnée à subir leur humour de bas étage jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent ou qu'elle ne finisse par craquer et leur trancher les parties ? Pour l'heure, elle choisit de tourner une autre page de son livre, observant mentalement sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

Comme par un _heureux hasard_, Warren entra à son tour dans la pièce. Possédant un instinct de survie vraisemblablement plus développé que celui de Julian, il choisi de s'assoir sur le canapé d'en face et en profita pour écarter allègrement ses ailes blanches, occupant tout l'espace disponible. En son for intérieur, les suppositions de Laura hésitaient entre une stratégie pour éviter que Julian ne s'asseye à côté de lui et une obscure technique de parade nuptiale. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre.

— Ça va mieux ton dos, Warren ? demanda Julian. Je peux te masser encore un peu si tu veux.

Elle vit distinctement Warren pincer les fesses, avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

— Haha, bah oui à l'occasion, hein…

Son expression variait entre le malaise absolu et l'amusement coupable. Il adressa à Laura l'un de ses clins d'œil horripilants qui ne faisaient que trahir son embarras. Elle arrêta de lutter :

— 'Faudrait peut-être songer à _upgrader_ un peu vos blagues, non ? fit-elle, exaspérée.

— Bah non, c'est une _valeur sûre_, lui répondit Julian du tac au tac avec un regard entendu.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Bah parce que tu aimes bien ça, les beaux mecs qui se tripotent.

— Non, pas spécialement.

Julian et Warren échangèrent un regard interloqué. Il y avait un bug dans la matrice, visiblement. Comme pour vérifier sa théorie, Julian se leva d'un bond, passa derrière le canapé où était assis Warren et se mit à lui masser les épaules en fixant Laura d'un air insistant. Plus pragmatique, Warren précisa :

— Mais dans tes romans de cul, là, ça parle de mecs gays qui couchent ensemble, non ?

Et la lumière fut.

*Tchak*

Elle rétracta les griffes de ses mains, brusquement sorties en un réflexe nerveux, se réjouissant d'avoir pu refreiner celles de ses pieds. Elle portait des chaussures neuves. Julian et Warren prirent l'expression vaguement inquiète qu'ils arboraient toujours lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mettre une droite à quelqu'un sans explication.

Il existait plusieurs sortes de romances. Celles à l'eau de rose où les protagonistes se pâmaient au moindre effleurement, mettaient vingt-quatre chapitres à se tenir par la main, se disputaient pour des histoires de qui-a-mangé-le-dernier-biscuit et s'embrassaient à la dernière page lorsqu'ils avaient de la chance.

Et puis celles que préféraient Laura, celles où les personnages s'aimaient toujours trop tôt, trop vite, trop violemment, se déchiquetaient d'un amour inassouvi comme elle déchiquetait ses ennemis à coups de griffes. Celles où les mots dépassaient la pensée à force de ne plus être suffisants pour exprimer le gouffre du manque, l'abîme du désir, du besoin d'être avec l'autre, de le toucher et de le sentir. Celles qui ne finissent pas toujours bien, pas toujours mal non plus, où le véritable assouvissement est celui de l'équilibre enfin atteint, d'une stabilité cotonneuse qui s'installe après la guerre sans merci des émotions humaines. Qui ne laissent que des cicatrices sensibles et saines, celles que l'on effleure tendrement, du bout des doigts, plutôt que de les frotter à l'antiseptique pour qu'elles disparaissent. Ces romances-là étaient celles qu'elle aimait lire, parce qu'elles lui paraissaient plus crédibles et correspondaient davantage à sa réalité.

Et elles étaient ponctuées, souvent, de scènes de sexe mal écrites. La seule chose qu'avaient choisi de retenir les deux pitres qui lui servaient d'équipiers.

Ça n'aurait probablement pas été tellement dérangeant s'il n'avait pas s'agit de ceux-là en particulier. L'un des deux n'était ni plus ni moins que l'homme qui lui servait de mec, celui qui ne craignait plus suffisamment ses silences polaires et se permettait de la déranger pendant sa lecture. L'autre était un rustre qui lui avait appris, pas suffisamment longtemps auparavant, qu'elle n'était pas son genre, juste après avoir essayé de coucher avec elle. Dans le meilleur des cas, un réflexe du style « de toute façon t'es même pas belle » après un refus, au pire quelqu'un qui l'avait confondu avec son vide-couille. Voire les deux en même temps. À l'époque où Laura n'avait pas encore assimilé tous les codes de la société moderne, comme par exemple « ne pas trucider les gens », seul le doute lui avait épargné la vie.

En regardant Warren détendre un peu plus ses ailes sur le canapé (parce que, mine de rien, Julian était doué en massage), elle se demanda si le moment était bien choisi pour leur expliquer, à lui et ses clins d'œil à la con, à quel point elle était rancunière.

— Alors ? insista Julian, au défi de toute logique de survie, tellement concentré sur sa réponse qu'il en oubliait son prétexte fallacieux de massage. L'homo-érotique c'est ton kiff, hein ?

*Tchak*

— Putain, mes pompes…

Warren se mit à observer l'encadrement de la fenêtre la plus proche, comme s'il se demandait si elle était assez grande pour laisser passer ses ailes en cas d'urgence. Laura rétracta à nouveau les griffes et examina les dégâts sur ses chaussures, dégoûtée. À vrai dire, elle se foutait éperdument du genre des personnages des romans qu'elle lisait. Il se trouvait simplement que les auteurs les plus doués pour les romances étaient majoritairement des femmes qui, elles, préféraient placer ces messieurs sur le devant de la scène. En revanche, les questions intrusives sur son intimité commençaient à lui chatouiller sérieusement les inter-phalanges.

Laura n'aimait pas mentir, pas plus qu'elle n'aimait parler de sa vie privée. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen d'esquiver la question parce que, vraiment, ça l'embêterait de devoir fuir le pays après avoir tué deux de ses équipiers dans leur sommeil. Et puis ça n'était pas son genre de faire ça en traître. Son plaisir à elle, c'était de regarder sa proie dans les yeux pendant qu'elle perçait des petits trous dans son estomac. Elle préférait ça plutôt que de frapper dans le dos, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Son vrai problème c'était qu'il n'y avait justement pas d'autre solution, avec Angel et Hellion, puisqu'elle n'arrivait même pas à les engueuler correctement dès lors qu'elle croisait leur regard de chien battu. Au bord de la crise de nerf, elle se leva brusquement et leur balança son livre à travers la pièce (il n'atterrit que sur Warren mais la peur dans les yeux de Julian compensa cette demi-victoire). Avec la ferme intention de prendre la fuite en claquant la porte, elle leur jeta :

— Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de faire semblant et passer à l'acte pour de bon, et vous verrez bien si j'aime ça. Lâches !

oOo

Si jamais quelqu'un se pose la question : oui, je me trouve très drôle. Et très spirituelle.


End file.
